The Warrior of Repression
by Baelor Breakspear
Summary: When a Boy of Twelve finds himself in the ruined Shinganshina, how is he to adjust to his new way of life? He, a person who lived in the Capital of Wall Sina, Mitras, meets a girl shrouded in mystery and sadness. How can they help each other survive The World they inhabit? - Alternate Universe! - Original Arcs! - Original Characters! -
1. The Loss: Orphan Arc

_**A/N: Wow, I never thought I would be back in this fandom, and yet, The Powers That Be, have deemed me worthy to step into the giant mouth of a Titan once more, let's get on with the story Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to our beginning.**_

 _ **Welcome to The Warrior of Repression...**_

* * *

Walking through the ruined street of Shinganshina was a boy that could be no younger than twelve, only his eyes held more wisdom than imaginable. His stature was that of a nobleman, only his clothes were not, they were nothing more than rags and yet, he looked as healthy as any other twelve years old boy. This boy to the commoners would look lost, only to the more experienced and calculating people, he would look like a prodigy, a walking project. This boy radiated power and above all, calmness, and yet, he was but twelve.

The boy had passed by many roaming Titans, who had ignored the boy as if he were a mere ant that was not worth their attention. Only if the boy had been paying attention, he would have noticed that one of the many Titans that he had passed by, was walking towards him with surprising cautious and quiet steps, that was supposed to shake the very ground it walked on. The Boy had finally stopped when he reached The Gate that had been breached by The Armored Titan, A Titan that unlike its counterparts did not eat anyone, something the boy found unusual, as eating humans seemed to be the only drive for Titans, like an instinct of some kind.

The Boy himself had heard rumours of that very instinct, he had seen the destruction and broken mind that the Instinct of Titans left, it was fascinating to him. The Titans had features like humans and yet, their very existence was called into questioning, something that he himself often wondered about, where did The Titans come from? He himself did not have many ideas, but he knew that the church and some very passionate supporters of the Survey Corps had. Something that he knew was nothing but superstition and yet, he knew that in every saying, there was some hidden truth behind it, something he had learned from a young age.

'The Church had often preached that we were being punished by The Divine Beings of the Walls, stating that we had sinned and we needed to give ourselves to the Titans, in order to be given the mercy that only the Divine Beings could give, unto us and so that the Titans could finally be put back from wherever they came from'

The Boy continued walking, seemingly admiring the destroyed gate with an ever calm and thoughtful gaze. He walked towards the Destroyed Gate, his hand outstretched, as he felt the hard stone and he felt a weird pulse coming from the Destroyed Gate, but paid it no mind. Instead, he continued to feel the gate and eventually removed his hand, stepping backwards, it was only then that the Boy had felt a very large head make contact with his back. Turning his head, The Boy noted a 6m Titan had walked towards him with a rather toned body and human-looking face, it seemed to be cautious, and yet respectful of him.

The Titan's head was bowed submissively, like a subject would to a ruler, showing respect above all. The Titan seemed to be muttering incoherently, a language that the boy himself could not understand, and he knew that it was not from the Walls, but he found himself intrigued. With the confidence of a person twice his age, The Boy had turned around fully, giving The Titan his full attention. The Boy had regarded the Titan in front of him with cautiousness and slight fear, he had never seen one this close before.

"Now, why have you noticed me? And yet, your fellow bretheren seem rather interested in their instincts, the very instincts that say you should be eating me right now. This is fascinating, if not, a little scarring for life."

The Boy spoke in a soft silky voice, there would be no doubt to anybody that he was from the Capital of the Walls, and yet, his clothing would suggest that he grew up in Wall Maria, probably even The Underground. Either the boy had dressed this way on purpose to deceive some people, or he had been rushed somehow; either way, his clothing did not match someone of his standing, yet it seemed he did not care and would continue to look at the Titan, still intrigued.

The Titan had lifted its head, looking towards The Boy with glistening eyes, something that had the boy shocked once more, for he had never known a Titan to come close to tears, something that shocked him to his core, which allowed for his stoic face to break, for once showing surprise during this whole altercation. Only then came something else that would once again, shock the boy, something that no one would ever believe he heard. They would deem him mad and ill, something that he knew was not true,

 ** _"R-R-Rikur, I-I-It is a pleasure to see you again!"_**

Rikur, looked towards the Titan, his face showing nothing but surprise, because this Titan, had known his name. Like it knew him somehow, Rikur stopped closer to the Titan, so much so that the very breath of the Titan had made him sweat. Only he would not walk away, he would not turn back, he placed his hand on The Titan's chin. Noticing how the Titan oddly leaned into it, enjoying the comfort that this human was showing him.

"How do you know my name? Why are you docile? Why are you not feeding?"

The Titan had shaken his head, not wanting to explain, seemingly understanding the language that he had spoken, something still surprising to Rikur, because The Titan was obviously speaking a language not common to the Walls, only before, it had spoken in the broken tongue of the Walls, enough so that Rikur would understand. Rikur sighed, before he noticed the soft quaking on the ground, the signs that a Titan was coming to his direction and yet, The Titan in front of him, had not moved. Only then, The Titan looked up, sorrow and regret seemingly shining in its dull grey eyes,

 **"I...Sorry, Rikur."**

Rikur was suddenly grasped in a firm grip by the Titan, only instead of feeling the fear that was usually associated with being grabbed by a Titan, Rikur felt calm, he felt safe. Only then, he was placed behind the Titan, it was protecting from this beast of a Titan, it was clearly taller than the Titan, by a good 11m. Rikur felt fear for the Titan, he felt a Kinship with this supposed Homicidal creature that had shown him kindness. Only then, Rikur heard the sound of two defining roars, two roars that sounded more like warnings or a prelude to battle, something that young Rikur was about to witness.

The 6m Titan, with cat-like agility, had jumped for the 17m Titan's leg, clawing it as best as possible, which steam had already started to rise out of and heal it as if it was a common wound. The 6m Titan would not let up, and jumped off the ground, high in the air, that it had reached the lower back of the 17m Titan. It had stuck its claws into the Titan's back and starting to climb up it, until said Titan had reached behind, gripping the 6m Titan with such brutish strength, The 17m Titan had smashed the 6m Titan's head into the ground like it was a beetle needing to be squashed.

The 17m Titan had roared out towards the 6m Titan, wanting it to submit, and yet, it would not bow. The 6m Titan, clawed off the hand of the 17m Titan and started to use its Cat-Like Agility once more, using it until the face of the 17m Titan came into view, and with a ground-shaking roar, The 6m Titan had leapt towards the Titan's face and intended to claw its eyes out, only something else happened, The 17m Titan with sudden awareness, weaved to the side.

With a thunderous right hook, The 17m Titan had taken the head clean off of the 6m Titan, it's body had flown back, due to the sheer force of the blow. Its body had laid at the feet of Rikur, who had stood shocked, not even sure that hed witnessed a battle of pure pride among titans, or simply a Titan that wanted to eat him, and once again, the 6m Titan had surprised with its protectiveness, kneeling down on one knee, Rikur placed a hand on the Titan's shoulder.

"I do not know what you are sorry for, but it has been a true pleasure to witness a Titan like you, one who holds intelligence and defends humans, something that many Preachers of The Divine Beings would call heresy, but I know what I saw, and you defended me, and for that, I forgive you, for whatever you have done to me that made you sorry, I forgive you."

Rikur once again felt the familiar quake of Titan Footsteps, he looked up at the Titan, who was looking down at him with an intent to kill, the tension in the air had already gotten heavier, now it was unbearable. Rikur took a step backwards, and the Titan took a step forwards. Only then something else happened, a cloud of steam had suddenly burst from the regenerating corpse of the 6m Titan, Rikur who had been pushed back like a mere child, who was seeing something that he should not see. Had stood up and looked at the scene, but this time, he could see nothing but a cloud of steam.

Rikur stood up, dusting himself off and deciding to go back to where he came from. A Couple of minutes later, Rikur found himself in a rather high-class area of Shinganshina and Rikur could tell by the mere sight of it, that Titans had not even come across this place. Rikur found it weird, considering that there had to be humans here, it was a Gated Manor, something that only the wealthiest people of Sina had.

Rikur walked into the Gated Manor, he felt something wash over him, but he passed it off as simple nerves, not wanting anything to get the better of him, when he reached the parlour of the Manor, he found that many things were flipped over, books were scattered on the floor and many of them had torn pages, this looked like someone had robbed the place.

Rikur could not help but think that maybe the people who had done this were still here, Rikur found himself staring at a rather out of place bookshelf, that stood next to the fireplace. It was clearly not meant to be there, and yet, a large black book had stood out to him, calling to him.

Rikur walked towards the bookshelf and pulled to take out the rather large black book, but what happened, was something he did not expect. The Bookshelf had moved to reveal a set of stairs, it led down a candle-lit path, and it seemed to go on for a long time. Rikur sighed to himself, it was time to go, he had to go to Wall Rose, he had to what that woman told him to do.

'For you, My Guide, I thank you for guiding and hope I can repay you, for I will fight for you, with your memory remaining with me!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: End of Chapter 1!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Wall Rose - The Boy Refuge!**_

 _ **See ya guys later!**_

 _ **Review, Follow, and Fav!**_

 _ **Maegor is Out!**_


	2. The Boy Refuge: Orphan Arc

_**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2, The Boy Refuge...**_

* * *

Walking through the Lantern and Candle lit path, Rikur found that the walk was soothing him, it felt like a never-ending dream. It was quiet and peaceful, and yet, the thoughts of Rikur were not. He was being plagued by the fighting between two Titans, something that was starting to confuse him, he found that he started to question the very books he grew up on, with whether they were right or wrong regarding the Titans, because what he saw was conclusive evidence that Titans do in fact possess Human-Level Intelligence.

That Titan had saved him until the very end, even when Rikur thought the Titan was out for good. It had surprised him by releasing a Burst of steam, pushing him back, saving him from the Hostile Titan that would have made him its meal for the day. Rikur continued to walk down the path, finding himself looking at the stone walls of the Pathway, hoping that he could get any hint of how close he was to Wall Rose, but there was nothing to help him, not even a single sign. Rikur shook his head with a small dissatisfied sigh, he knew that it would be a long walk before he found any signs of being close to The Second Wall, something that he disliked now.

Not a minute later, Rikur and his thoughts had gone back to the moment of the 6m Titan, his mind flashing back to when it bowed its head to him, like it was a mere subject to him, something that he found odd, especially for a Titan. Rikur knew that many nobles would have bowed to the King of The Walls, who was probably used to that kind of servitude, while he, a mere commoner of The Walls, was not used to that, even though the way he spoke would alert people to his time in Wall Sina, but more especially, The Capital, Mitras. He had never been to Mitras, he himself had wondered The Walls, from place to place, often sleeping on dirt or even a wooden board.

He was sure that he had never been to the Capital and yet his accent was clearly of a soft silky tone that spoke of how he had been there, something that he found odd, why would he not remember being to Mitras? He would have to investigate, hoping that he could find some clues to his memory failing him in this odd circumstance, as long as he could remember, he had a good memory, so he had to wonder what had befallen him that he could not remember his time in the Capital of The Walls. Rikur shook his head, putting those thoughts in the back of his mind, for now, his mind once again, circled back to the Titan that saved him.

'A 6m Titan had fought against something that was easily stronger than it, but then I learned something new, I guess the old saying rings true on occasion. The Titan had used its speed and agility to get one step ahead of the Titan, clawing at it, but even with the Speed on its side, The Titan had fallen victim to the 17m Titan, who then turned its attention onto me, it was only then that I felt scared, it was only then that I felt the true fear of being eaten, of being forgotten. It was then that a burst of steam had saved him, like a miracle, I was spared by the 6m Titan once again, and now, I wonder how is it that The Titan knew my name?'

Rikur had tried to think of an explanation for that, but answers had eluded him, nothing could be found, he drew blanks for why the Titan had known his name. Rikur sighed once again, his mind would never stop going to that battle, it felt like he was still there, witnessing The Titan fight for him, trying its best to protect him and yet, it died because of him, sacrificing itself for him. Rikur felt guilty, he did not know why, but he felt like he should not have survived, he wanted to go back to that moment and tell The Titan to run, only now he could not, and he would forever feel guilty.

There was a reason why he was in Shinganshina, he was drawn to it, like a beacon, just as he was drawn to the Destroyed Gate of Shinganshina, it was because of a tiny calming voice in his head. One that he often found comfort in, but the voice was not always there and would leave, making him sad and often feel alone, which in truth, he was. He had no Mother or Father, he was an Orphan, the bad thing was that he could not even recall their faces, he could not even remember their voices when they spoke to him. All he had now was this voice that would guide him.

 ** _T.W.O.R_**

Only then Rikur stopped, he noticed that the Lantern had gotten brighter with the last few steps that he took, he looked to the side and noticed a small stairwell, he walked up and found that he felt a breeze coming down unto him, tickling his face. Finally, Rikur's eyes had settled on a worn wooden door that looked like it could fall apart at the mere touch of a fingertip, being as careful as possible, Rikur pushed the door open and what came into his line of sight was a bedroom, it was well-furnished, Rikur walked forward, he sat down a beige leather chair, just thinking to himself for a while, as he looked up, he noticed a window and decided to take a step forward.

Reaching the Window, Rikur found that the land was not even filled with Titans, and in the distance, he could see Wall Rose, it was merely a Horse Ride away, a luxury that he did not have, only as if one of The Divine Beings had heard him, the sound of a horse neighing was heard, looking to a small patch of land, Rikur noticed that it was a stable for horses, that was well-stocked with enough hay for the Horse, something that he was glad for. He could finally get to Wall Rose, only his stomach had soon rumbled, Rikur sighed, knowing that he had not eaten in a while, and decided to search for food.

'I am here, I made it. thanks to you. I have no idea how to repay, but continuing my journey and fighting to make it!'

Rikur searched the small bedroom for some food and he found some canned foods, he also found a duffle bag filled with some Clothes. Rikur now thought that this was possibly a checkpoint of some kind, whoever built this pathway because surely without it, he would have surely perished. He soon settled down, sitting on the bed and wanted to collect himself, Rikur knew that it had been a while since he simply relaxed and decided that he should take a small rest before continuing his journey to Wall Rose.

Rikur found himself eating a can of herring, it was edible, to say the least, but still, beggars could not be choosers. So he swallowed it down and allowed himself to eat, soon enough, he had finished two cans and found himself full. He stood up and went over to the duffle bag filled with clothing, he found they were of good quality, he picked a white shirt and black pants. Finally out of the uncomfortable clothes, Rikur stretched and found that he liked the soft feeling of the clothing, often feeling like sheets that one would use to cover themselves to fight the cold.

Rikur put on a single leather brown glove, which was on his left hand. Rikur picked up the Duffle Bags filled with Canned Food, and also clothing, he had a feeling that he would need them. Although he could tell that he had left a good deal of this room unchecked, which would possibly reveal more canned foods. Rikur decided to make his way to The Stables, on his way there, he had passed many paintings, decorative armour, and The Symbol of Wall Rose. It was a lovely House that Rikur found himself in, he sighed and knew it was time.

'To Wall Rose,'

Rikur found himself looking at the land and still, he found not a single Titan was in sight, something that would have had him questioning why the Titans had not roamed here and possibly destroyed this location. Clearing his head of these thoughts. Rikur walked towards the Stable and found a horse was ready, being saddled and all. He decided to hesitantly climb onto it, he found that the Horse was still calm at his touch like it was already friendly towards him.

Soon enough, he had ridden off, trying to close the distance between himself and Wall Rose, he already knew that it would be thirty minutes before he could truly see it, so instead, he leaned forward on his horse, so much so that he was practically laying on its back. Rikur had enjoyed the ride, watching as trees passed him by, looking behind, he noted that the Building where he had come from, was now getting smaller, as he rode away. He smiled, knowing that he would remember the safe haven.

All too soon, Rikur heard multiple roars of anger coming from all around the area, The Titans were somehow aware of his presence, and yet, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand as straight as a ruler. For these Titans were not as friendly as the one that had comforted him before, instead, Rikur hardened his resolve to get towards Wall Rose and started to ride faster, hoping that he could get to Wall Rose, but only The Divine Beings were not on his side, for out of nowhere, pieces of rock had flown into his direction, bringing the horse off course, which had landed awkwardly, Rikur had doubt that it was dead.

'What in the hell was that?'

Again, Rikur was starting to think one of the Divine Beings had it in for him because more pieces of rock had flown in his direction, all landed around him, which caused him to buckle, as the ground shook like a Titan was walking on it. It was only then that Rikur knew that only a Titan could have the strength to do something like that, but yet, Rikur could not see any around him, it had to have excellent vision and accuracy for it to be able to target him that far away. Only then another large piece of rock had flown directly at him.

Rikur jumped out of the way, but still, little bits of the rock had impacted his face and body, trying to cling onto consciousness, Rikur failed and was soon cloaked in darkness...

 ** _T.W.O.R_**

 _A Moment Before_

"Squad Rose, today is merely a patrol on Titan Movement, if you find anything, fire a purple flare and a Soldier will come to assist you, Do you understand!?"

All the members of the Survey Corps Patrol nodded their heads, while some had more affectionately placed their right hands over the left side of their chest, showing that they understood and were ready to follow the orders of their Squad Leader. Although some people had vocally shown their support by shouting out towards their Squad Leader with nothing but passion underneath,

"Understood Squad Leader, For The Walls, And Humanity!"

The Squad Leader nodded and soon, he took his own Unit of Soldiers, while the others had also ridden in their own directions where the Patrol Radius was. Many of them were nervous, hearing of the monsters beyond the Wall. the beasts that had killed many of their fellow friends and family, making them become caged in like animals waiting to be slaughtered, while their friends remained out there, like trampled flowers, simply forgotten and left to rot in the bellies of the Titans that would have long since thrown them back up.

All too soon, Black Flares had flown into the skies, signalling many of the scouts that an Abnormal had been spotted. Although that was oddly weird, considering that a quarter of a month ago, abnormals had not been spotted and were oddly moving in the direction towards the East. It was odd, many of them were already fearing for their lives, but they had armoured themselves with blank faces of steel and continued to ride ahead, although another flare had gone up, green, but towards the Eastern Direction, taking them towards The Abnormal Titans that were possibly walking or sprinting in their direction.

"Duleo, do you know why the Squad Leader is taking us in the Eastern Direction?"

Hanna Bronson had asked towards her Unit Commander, Duleo Gries, who she had trained within the same Trainee Corps, it was a grueling three years, but it had prepared her for now. Allowing her to join her best friend in fighting for humanity, although, there was their Squad Leader, Vilmar. Someone who had surprisingly joined the Survey Corps, someone who was more experienced than them for ten years being in the service of the Survey Corps. There was no one else that they would rather follow, Squad Rose was one of the best Squads of the Scouting Legions, being second to Squad Levi.

Hanna Bronson and Duleo Gries had joined Squad Rose after two years of hard work, to which Vilmar had seen their potential and granted them membership into the Elite Squad Rose, even, Levi Ackerman himself had not doubted their abilities, he even said that some of them were better than his squad. Only to have Duleo deny it, as he knew the Chemistry within Squad Levi was unmatchable and many people envied the Squad for their superior ways of knowing what the other was going to do by a simple look.

"That is something that we do not need to know Hanna, let us just get on with the task at hand, all of you, be ready for combat and possible Abnormal Titans!"

With this, Hanna sighed and grumbled a little, but continued to follow her Unit Commander. While many of her other four comrades had the same thoughts on their minds, they were less vocal about it. Soon enough, they had come to multiple slain Titan, although their heights had varied from 6m to 12m, although their surprise at seeing the Titans had been wiped off their faces when they noticed the tallest Titan documented since the appearance of the Colossal Titan, this Titan was 20m, it was crawling on its legs, and nearly all the Units, along with Squad Lead Vilmar who had looked at The Titan with a small amount of awe in his eyes.

"All Units, under my command, Engage the Titan, you must take out its legs and after this is achieved, Myself, Hanna Bronson, and Duleo Greiss will each attack the Nape!"

As if hearing the plan to attack it, The Titan had roared out towards Squad Rose and picked up a rock, squashing it in its hand, like it was a mere grape. Soon though, it had thrown the rocks towards The Squad, who had already seen it coming and had started to ride close enough that they were able to utilize their 3DM-Gear and no grunts or even shouts of being victorious for Humanity were heard, but only the soft wind blowing,

The tension would have been felt a mile away, as the scouts were closing in on the Titan, all too soon, five unit soldiers had latched onto the Titan's knees, and allowed the 3DM-Gear to move, controlling themselves along the way, as they were gliding through the air, all of them had noticed a body in the distance, oddly looking like a child's body and would make sure to investigate later.

The sound of flesh being sliced was all that could be heard for a mile, The Scouts had taken down the Titan, quickly retreating and The Squad Leader had moved in with his chosen two to take the Titan. From the perspective of The remaining scouts, all they could was the occasional flash and blood that would litter the ground, as the Titan groaned like it was being tortured.

 ** _T.W.O.R_**

Only then the Titan had slumped down as if it had drawn its last breath, in which it did, as the Squad Leader Vilmar was standing on its back, with his blades releasing a steam that had come from the Titan Blood, Vilmar jumped off the Titan, but was stopped when a Unit Soldier had come towards, looking like he had just witnessed a brutal killing or perhaps, his friend being eaten by a Titan, no matter what it was, Vilmar was prepared to deal with the emotional or unstable Unit Solider if it came to that.

"Squad Leader, Unit 1 and 2 have spotted a body a hundred meters away from us, they are asking permission to investigate."

Vilmar looked to Unit Commander Gries, who was as stoic as he was, but each knew they were to investigate and instead, Vilmar placed a calming hand on the shoulder of the nervous scout,

"Units 1, 2, and 4 stays here, Units 3 and 5, you are with me, if any Titan's are spotted, you are to avoid them! If any are proving to be rather persistent, you have the authority to terminate it! As for the Units here, I expect you to continue patrolling this area, this minor situation is not to distract you from the true purpose of this mission, is that Understood!?"

Every member of the Units One, Two, and Four nodded. While The Squad Leader had already gotten on his horse and started to ride towards the Location, as he did so, he could feel something wash over him oddly, Vilmar looked behind to note that none of the Units under his command had felt this. He shook his head and continued to ride, all too soon, he came upon the body of a boy, who was no younger than 11 or 12 at best, the same age as his nephew.

Vilmar motioned for his Units to stop and motioned for Hanna Bronson to come up, as she was the Field Medic with them currently. Vilmar could not help but picture his nephew in this situation, it was why he was out here, he was to protect his sister and nephew from The Titans if they ever dared to destroy a wall, because Vilmar was not going to allow that to happen, he had already lost too much to the God damn Titans and his remaining family was not going to be a statistic to the King and his Noble thugs!

"What is it Bronson, is the kid alright?"

Vilmar stated towards Hanna, who was one of his most trusted soldiers within his Squad, although she mostly dealt with her Unit Commander, Duleo. He had on occasion spoken with the Five Unit Commanders that were under his direct Command, as he was the Squad Leader.

"I don't know what to tell you Squad Leader, he is breathing, but its shallow, it needs to even out, also he seems to have some cuts and bruises, probably from his fall and he may have encountered a Titan, due to the impact of his fall, and how tiny pieces of rocks are littered around his body, it seems to have been thrown, like how that other Titan had tried to pelt us with rocks, he needs a Doctor fast Vilmar"

The Squad Leader, already knowing what to do, he motioned for everyone to retreat back to Wall Rose, and bring the Kid back with them, no one had objected and soon they were following their Squad Leader back towards Wall Rose's trading Capital, Trost.

With this, Vilmar had one last thought, he was finally going back home and he was happy, but for one reason only. He was going home to his family, his last remaining family.

'I am coming back home Maire, I told you, I will never leave you and Jean...'

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Welcome to the Second Chapter, where we see SOME of the Original Characters for this series, and before you get confused with the difference between Squad Leaders and Unit Commanders, that will be explained when we get to the Training Arc of the Story!**_

 ** _As you can see, this chapter focused on what Rikur saw before he fled to the Underground Pathway, although now, he has finally made it towards Wall Ros, but not in the fashion he wanted, and do not worry, he still has all the things that he picked up from The Checkpoint._**

 ** _We have met Important people in the form of Vilmar Kirstein, Brother to Marie Kirstein, and Uncle to Jean Kirstein!_**

Hanna Bronson, Soldier of Unit 3, and close friend of her Unit Commander, Duleo Greis. She is the Field Medic of Unit 3 and considers Vilmar Kirstein a mentor.

 ** _Duleo Greis, Commander of Unit 3, and Devoted Member of Squad Ros. He has complete faith in his Squad Leader, Vilmar Kirstein, which was shown when Duleo never even questioned why they were going more deep into Titan Territory._**


	3. Pieces Begin To Move: Orphan Arc

_Wall Sina, Mitras ~ A Week Later..._

Soft Winds had blown throughout Mitras, many noble and high-class people were walking the streets with the usual air of arrogance surrounding them like an entourage. Some of them had the decency to not show off their wealth and instead, wore clothes that were more suited to people of Wall Rose, still, they were made of the best quality that money could buy.

Some of these Nobles had not even noticed the dangerous man lurking among them, he wore a worn beige fedora, which leaned forward, covering his eyes and part of his nose from view. Although his lips had twitched up into a mocking grin like he had done this every day and knew that most of these nobles thought him scum or a simple mercenary, while their thoughts were somewhat correct, he protected The King of these walls. As was his sworn duty, for now.

This man also wore a black trenchcoat, which also hid his personal weapons that he had on him, he knew that he was not trusted in Wall Sina, considering what he had gone through, even with the purge on his family stopped. He was infamous and for this, people would see him dead, and yet, many people failed. For he was not a simple Beast that gave in to his desires for bloodlust, he was simply a man that got the job done. Finally, he had arrived at his destination, The Manor of his employer, Rod Reiss.

'Tch! I have to work for this fat bastard, a cowardly man, but for my dream, I must continue working with him, No matter how much it pisses me off.'

Walking towards the door, and getting his key out, The Man entered with a frustrated sigh. As the door closed with a loud bang that resonated throughout the long hallway, one would be stunned once they saw it, on the walls were paintings of The Walls, one had a sun above in the background, as if the Divine Beings were blessing it themselves, while others had a moon, and various other things. It would be like an art show for the refugees of Wall Maria, while it was an everyday occurrence for those of Wall Sina.

The Man did not spare the paintings a glance, instead, he focused on walking to his destination, because he had received news of the Survey Corps movement. The Men and Women of Squad Rose had apparently found a body out in Titan Territory, seemingly surviving with few injuries and not even a real serious injury. It was surprising to many people when the Newspaper Officials had posted it out, many people disregarded it, while he himself knew that nobody could survive in Titan Territory without gear.

It was only then that the man thought maybe whoever this was lucky, many of the church had called it a Gift from the Divines, stating that the Divines had seen fit to grant them a life for all the suffering that had been caused, while he had once again, disregarded the bullshit from the Churches and focused on the real world, the only man decided the fate of each other, was a man. No Divine Being had control over them, and he knew that for damn sure.

'The only thing I believe in is the Power of God-Like potential, I witnessed it all those years ago. The Power that they possessed. For they had the ability to control things that should not be able to be controlled, and yet, I saw it was possible. I knew it was possible, and since that day, I respected him, because he bowed to me. Not as a God that was trying to show he still had power, but as equals, he apologized for the purge, and for that I am grateful.'

Finally, The Man had made it to his destination, which was the solar of his employer, Rod Reiss. Currently, Rod was facing the window, with his back towards his employee. Whose eyebrow had twitched in anger, this craven would not even face him and it had irked him. This man had no bravery and yet, he survived, something that the man found foolish and oddly mocking from the so-called Divines of Humanity.

"Did you hear the news?"

Not turning his head, Rod nodded to the question, he had already been informed by some of his informants within Wall Rose, many other people had given a description of the boy. Hair that was as dark as the night sky. The way he carried himself was that of a nobleman. The way he spoke with his voice, many people had described it as silky, his accent was that of people in Wall Sina, more specifically, Mitras. It was surprising to Rod because he started to wonder what the boy was doing out of the Walls. Rod had launched no further investigations, finding the boy to be of no use to him.

"Of course I did, Kenny, there was boy found outside the walls, what of it?"

The man now named Kenny looked at Rod with narrowed eyes. He knew that the idiot would fail to see the importance of this boy, but Kenny was no fool and knew that the boy could prove some use. Especially his name, because only a few people had a name like him and most of them were in Wall Sina. Kenny walked forward, knowing that he would need to explain to Rod what the Kid's name was or otherwise, he would not be believed and he was a lot of things, but a liar was not one of the things.

"Did your people tell you of the boy's name? Or who he has found shelter with?"

Rod shook his head, his people had not informed him of that, considering that he had not asked for the information, but simply wanted the news of the boy and see if he would prove a threat to his plans or the truth about The Walls. When he found out the boy was simply common, he had left it at that and focused on his own agenda. He still needed to locate the power that had been stolen from his family, his duty was to retrieve and bring it back to where it belonged. As was his role of Head of The Reiss Family.

"No, I did not find the need to know of the boy any further than what had been provided, I do believe he is simply a commoner, what kind of hindrance could he be that you would seek me out."

Kenny chuckled mockingly, something that grated on the nerves of his employer. Kenny did not care and walked forward, until he was behind Rod and placed a hand on his shoulder, although it seemed to be too much for Rod as his face had scrunched up into a grimace and gritted his teeth, something that made Kenny laugh, knowing that he was stronger than most people, he thought that Rod would have trained. Only from his physique, he guessed that Rod focused more on eating than training, something that also grated on his nerves about his employer.

"Well you should be interested, My own people have said that this boy is named Rikur. How does a boy of twelve survive outside of the Walls, with no gear Rod? Even you must realize what this is, because if you don't. another Wall might just be rammed through. Let my Squad look into this kid and see if he is just as you say, a commoner."

Rod kept his eyes trained on the people that were going through their daily business within Wall Sina, Rod nodded, allowing Kenny to go ahead with his plans. Rod knew that in some way, Kenny was right and until he reclaimed what was rightfully the property of the Reiss Family, hearing the footsteps of Kenny getting quieter, Rod bowed his head and knew what he had promised many people.

'All for you Helga, All for you.'

 ** _T.W.O.R_**

 _Wall Rose, Trost_

If Vilmar Kirstein could predict one thing, he would never guess that his Nephew, Jean, would warm up to the boy that he found unconscious in Titan Territory. It was the talk of Trost for a while, as Squad Rose had ridden through the streets with a body, some people thought him dead with the rumors behind the walls and what lurked beyond them. Only now, people had found some hope in the boy, they wondered if more people had been abandoned outside the walls, none had the bravery to go search. Only such questions were now being asked.

Vilmar had also been questioned by his superior, Commander Erwin Smith, who had interrogated him like he was a mere soldier, something that had grated on the Kirstein's mind, but did not allow it to bother him that much as he knew the Commander was only doing his job. Surprisingly, Captain Levi, who was in charge of The Elite Squad named after him, had also asked him questions, but they were more towards the kid and his health. Something that Vilmar did not understand, as long as he knew the stoic Captain, he was more silent and observing. Vilmar did not question it, but it stayed on his mind for a while.

Vilmar had also informed Hange Zoe, Squad Leader, And Head of Titan Research, of the 20m Titan that had been roaming just miles away from Wall Rose. Only Vilmar had gotten flashes of what The Titan could do, it had thrown stones at them like it was a ball. Something that Vilmar could not believe, he often found himself going back to the moment of the rocks almost impact them until they changed course at the right moment. Vilmar almost recognized that some of his soldiers had not believed it and had taken to denying it, but that just meant they knew it was true and lived in fear, these soldiers had been placed on watch, just in case they did something drastic.

'Jean and The Kid, Rikur. Those two had become as thick as thieves in the span of one week, something that I had not seen coming, they had talked of joining the Military Police, which Jean had initially gotten Rikur involved in, something that I disliked, as most in the MP would become corrupt and lazy, failing to do their duty. Only a few rarely took their positions seriously and they were never recognized for their deeds, as they were often 'Killed In Action' and leaving behind broken mothers, lovers, wives, or even children. The MPs were corrupt and it pained me that Jean could not see that.'

Vilmar Kirstein's mind had soon gone to his Brother-In-Law, Gerold Kirstein, Former Squad Leader of Rose and Father to Jean and Husband to Marie. Jean had never known his father, considering before Jean was born, he had died, leaving a pregnant wife and a broken Brother-In-Law in his wake. The only thing that mended them was the birth of Jean, the one thing that healed them was this little guy and for Vilmar to stand by and watch as Jean unknowingly disrespected the legacy of his father was heartbreaking to the Kirstein's who continued fighting in his name.

Only Vilmar knew that he could not blame Jean, what kid didn't want to live in Wall Sina? To dine with The King? To hear the Heroic Stories of Legend? Well even Vilmar at one point wanted to hear the legends and to dine with the King, only he grew up and soon he became the man he is today, with the help of his Brother-In-Law, he just hoped that someone would be able to help Jean realize the corruption that was ripe within the Military Police. Only Vilmar guessed that the person would be Rikur, someone who seemed to have second thoughts on the MP on occasion.

'Perhaps finding Rikur was not a bad thing as some people had put it'

 ** _T.W.O.R_**

Currently Said boy was talking with Jean, as they just mindlessly walked around. The Two had become quite good friends, finding the other fun, although when Rikur had said that he had come from Wall Maria, many people did not believe him and hailed him a lair. Only Jean had believed, finding no lying within his eyes or even a slight twitch that could be a sign of when someone was lying. Since then, the two had become as close as brothers. Even Jean had started to inform Rikur of the Military Police, who he had disliked and found them to be snobbish and rude on the occasion that a patrol was led here.

Although Jean never seemed to notice the corruption or snobbish behavior of The Military Police. It was forgivable for Rikur, but he knew that Jean would have to open his eyes soon enough and see the truth that was right in front of him, even Rikur, within his First Day inside Wall Rose could tell that the Middle Class of The Walls spat down on the Lower Class of Wall Maria, while The Higher Class of Wall Sina spat down on them all. It was a vicious and childish cycle that Rikur wanted to see come to an end. Only what could he do? He was an orphan unless he followed the choices of Jean and joined The MP. He could change in the Interior, but what if he went out there?

Rikur's eyes went back towards the Wall that beyond laid a land of never-ending adventure. The Titans, giants of nature out of this world, something that Rikur wanted to explore more, he needed to know more. Titans were known to only be driven by the instinct of wanting to eat humans, yet he had witnessed so many things in a short amount of time, things that he would never tell anyone, except Jean, Marie, and possibly Vilmar. Although he doubted they would believe him and dismiss it as childish curiosity or delusion. Also, he was not in the mood to be checked out for anything else, considering the family had all but adopted him, he was grateful for that.

'Even if Jean cannot see it, I will protect him from his own delusional behavior of honor and chivalry within The Military, No matter who tries to hinder his beliefs, he must learn by himself. He must become the man he is to be, or otherwise, he will be stuck in an endless cycle like the rest of Wall Rose's Residents.'

Rikur never seemed to notice that Jean was trying to speak with him, as he was left in his own thoughts, looking ahead, Jean noticed that Rikur's eyes were never leaving off a blonde-haired girl, who wore a white hoodie, she was accompanied by a rather tall Black-Haired boy, who had slightly tanned skin, and another blonde, who looked a little muscular for his age.

"Oi! I never knew you to be interested in females this soon Rikur, you continue to surprise me."

Rikur looked to Jean with what could only be confusion written on his face, Jean had to surprise a teasing grin as he pointed to the girl that Rikur's thoughtful eyes just had to fall on. As he looked at the girl, Rikur had to admit that she was rather pretty, but he did not spare her a second glance, as he noticed the narrowed eyes of her friends, who then drew closer to her, almost as if warning him to stay back or else, of course, Jean being himself, did not pick up on the hostile tension and walked over with the biggest of grins on his faces.

'Oh Divine Beings of Wall Maria, Rose, and Sina. What have I done to earn your ire today?'

Rikur walked behind Jean, his head bowed and his feet moving so slow that a slug could have passed him and been in Wall Sina by now. Rikur finally caught up with Jean, who was talking to the obviously standoffish and nervous boys, whose eyes kept flicking to them and the people who continued to walk around them. Rikur's eyes had unconsciously found those of the blue-eyed blonde, he found her looking at him with narrowed eyes, almost as if she was trying to study him like an exhibit. Only Rikur stepped forward and stuck out his hand,

"Rikur, what's your name?"

"Annie..."

Never did Annie even stick out her hand to shake Rikur's hand, only looked at it, as if it was stained with some dirt on him, but from the way she looked at him, he could tell that it had nothing to do with how he looked, smelled, or even if he had dirt on him. She was perceiving him as something he was not and that had already put the girl on his list of people he did not care for and she was the first one on it.

 _ **T.W.O.R**_

 _ **A/N: I'll see you for the next one, sorry for the delay, won't happen again.**_

 _ **You've seen some POVs, that I bet you did not expect. well get readt to see more. I do switch between the Main Characters of this fic, as I love to write their thoughts on situations and not just one sided Character Vews!**_

 _ **See Ya for the next one!**_

 _ **Maegor Is Outie!**_


	4. Heavenly Justice: Orphan Arc

_Rikur was breathing heavily as he heard two deafening roars that shook the very foundation of the room itself, his eyes wide with fear, he could not believe what he was staring, that man, the man that he had looked up too and shared dinner with. He was doing this and he could do nothing but watch, he could only watch as he destroyed everything in his path._

 _"Mother, what are you doing, stop him! Look at him, look at what he is doing, he is supposed to be our friend, he is supposed to be someone we look up too. Why, why is he doing this?"_

 _His mother stared down at him with a soft smile, at least, that is what he thought, she was blurry to him, the only reason he could tell that she was his mother because something inside him told him so. He looked up at her, noting that she put her forehead against his, she whispered something before she chuckled bitterly, looking away briefly._

 _"Don't worry my sweet little boy, you remember what I told you?"_

 _Rikur nodded, not understanding where this was going, he could not understand why this was happening at all. He waited for his mother to say more, to say anything that would help him understand._

 _"Good, very good, I need you to run, okay? Run to Wall Rose and-"_

 _Rikur did not hear his mother, she had cut off, almost as if she was drowning, he could hear nothing and shook her, hoping that he would hear the rest. Only that never happened, his mother never repeated herself, she simply continued to talk as if he was not shaking her. He did the only thing that he could think of._

 _"Mother! Mother! Mother!"_

 _He yelled out in her face, hoping to hear the rest, nothing ever came of it. His yelling had proved fruitless and his eyes hollowed, staring at his mother blankly before stumbling away. Only he would not be allowed his sadness for long as the hand of a Titan started to reach them, only one thing stopped it, a blinding yellow flash before he was blown back into a wall._

 _"Rikur! Run! Do you hear me!? Run!"_

 _It was only then that he heard her voice again, clear as day, almost like she was in front of him. Only he could not see her and the last he heard was a roar of victory as a white blur soon enveloped him, he tried screaming and nothing happened, only then he heard a voice calling, Jean's voice._

T.W.O.R

"Rikur! Wake up! You're having a bad dream."

Jumping up in his bed, covered in sweat from head to toe, Rikur's eyes darted around, still blurry from waking up and he heard the voice now, he looked for it and found Jean sitting on his bed, looking at him with wide eyes, wondering what was wrong with him.

"You okay man? You seem a bit odd, should I get my mom?"

Rikur shook his head, motioning that Jean did not need to get his mother here, considering that the matriarch of the Kirstein family worried over him a lot. It was clear to anyone that she considered him a second son and a brother to Jean, something he was grateful for and would never forget. He hoped to repay her someday and give her back the love that she had shown him in the past couple of weeks.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't we have some work to do today? Get some stuff from the market for your mom or something? I don't mind helping out, I don't want to be sitting here all day while you guys do the work and I reap the benefits. I'll help out."

Before Jean could even mount an excuse of why he should not help, he had already listed some pretty good reasons, something that made the older of the two boys growl, he did not like Rikur helping, not because of jealousy. He just felt Rikur would not do well in the area, he would give him a chance and see what he could help with.

"Alright man, I doubt my mother will like it but sure, get ready. I don't want you to be lagging behind, you need to be in your best state of mind if you are going to join the Military Police with me, man!"

Jean had gotten up off the bed, he was going to get ready, never noticing the disgust that had ruined the boyish features of Rikur as his opinion on the Military Police had shown through like the sun today, which was pretty funny in itself, he neither liked or felt happy being associated or even talking about the justice system that was the Walls Military Police.

"Yeah, of course! I gotta be better than you and school you on the better ways to do things, right? Otherwise, I would be one bad brother to not compete with you, heh."

Jean laughed with his back turned, still not noticing the pure disgust that his brother had at the Military Police. He had gotten used to them being on the same page about so many things that he did not notice the sarcasm that Rikur used, it was carefully hidden and would easily be confused for general conversation, if it was someone that did not know him better, yet Jean knew Rikur well, even with the current time that they had spent together as roommates and slowly adjusting to that of a brotherly friendship that they both knew had started to come up between them.

"You know, sometimes I think you have different views on the MP, Rikur, is there something you want to tell me?"

Only Jean had noticed the little things when the MPs had come up within their conversation, Rikur would try and stir the conversation elsewhere, not wanting to discuss the dream that Jean had. Only he did sometimes, he did not outright hate it to the point where he would criticize Jean relentlessly on the matter, he would allow for tiny bits of information.

"No Jean, everything is good. Let's head on to the market, I want to get back in time to help Vilmar, he said he had something to show me."

* * *

 _Trost Marketplace_

It had been quite some time since the business with that devil, Annie did not know what but she felt something about him. Her senses had warned her to steer clear, only she carefully thought that it might have been the warnings that Marley had tried to instill into her. He was something that she wanted to figure out but she knew that her senses never failed her except one time, they were stupid. They had lost their leader and in place of that leader, they had...she wasn't sure anymore.

Annie turned her to look at their leader or whatever in the holy name of Ymir he thought of himself, Reiner Braun. She had seen him during her training, all she wanted to do was remain alone, keep to herself, try to see if she could make her mother proud. She did, she was proud but not in the manner she did it. She still felt the conscious of Gelda, the very woman who so readily gave her self to Annie, without knowing her. She would question why but would never get an answer.

 _"Jean, mother wanted a loaf of bread and some minced meat said she was making a stew."_

 _"I know what she wanted Rikey!"_

 _"Oi! Say that again-"_

Annie shook her head, not believing her luck. _He_ had to be here, just as she was supposed to get some daily rations from the _generous_ soldiers of these walls. She noticed how he had stopped at multiple stalls, it was clear that he was browsing while his brother kept looking for the things their mother wanted.

Just as she was about to take a step in line, she noticed that said Devil was now behind her, almost waiting in line. She would have bought it, if not for the fact that she heard that his mother was making them some food. Annie's face had gone cold, her lips thinning and her icy blue eyes seemed to get even bluer. Almost like a faint angelic blue.

"Next!"

Annie stepped forward, never once hearing a word from the devil who simply continued stand behind her. She found it odd but did not glance back, not wanting to give him any sign that she was affected by his mere presence.

"Here ya go, don't waste it all in one night, you hear?"

Annie frowned at the soldier, she could see that he was trying to be genuine. Only he seemed to be more focused on the boy behind her, almost as if watching him like a carer.

"I understand, thank you, sir."

She walked away, Annie did allow her curiosity to take over and took a peek over her shoulder. Staring down the devil who looked back at her with his own cold unflinching gaze.

"Annie!"

Turning back, she noticed Bertolt who now stood in front of her.

"Come on, let's go now."

She nodded, heading on her way, she did wonder what that Soldier was watching the boy for. Maybe she would find out later.

* * *

 _Scouting Regiment, Headquarters._

"Sir, we've received reports that the Interior MPs have moved into the Trost District, they are investigating the boy who survived outside the walls."

Hanna passed the reports and placed them down on Erwin's desk. While she barely interacted with the Commander himself, mostly dealing with her own squad and her leader, Vilmar. She did find herself running some reports here and there, coming into the contact on the man who she could never put a finger on.

"Thank you, Hanna, I would like for you and Duleo to have a conversation with Vilmar. Since he's had the most contact with Vilmar, it would be better to send a friendly face. I would like for you to conduct an evaluation, see how he's doing mentally, psychically and if he is ready to be questioned regarding what he witnessed out there."

Hanna bowed her head, understanding the order. She knew that Vilmar would most likely be against it but considering he had been a boy who survived out there, it could not hurt to check things.

"Good, please make sure that the boy is mentally stable, I would not wish to cause further issues for the young boy after all he has been through."

As Hanna left, Erwin watched the door swing shut as he sighed to himself. He wondered if this boy could provide any insight into what his father had died for. Maybe he could finally get somewhere if the boy had seen anything or heard something. It could give them all the help they need to continue fighting for Humanity...

* * *

 _Reiss Residence, Wall Sina._

Rod sat in his solar, he noticed the recent reports that he had been getting from Kenny's squad. It had been a couple of weeks, still, the kid did not seem to have any bad intentions. Rod knew the promise he had kept, the very thing that kept him going. The voices in his head...since that night.

 _'Rod! Run, take it and run! That is an order from your ruler, do you understand me!?'_

Rod groaned in annoyance, shutting his eyes tightly as he poured himself a glass of alcohol. He didn't even know the brand, all he knew that it made him forget those moments. The night that everything went to shit, all of them died for those people, what did he do? He ran and wanted to drink himself to death, only he couldn't. The very reason just walked through the door.

"Father, you have some visitors, it's Nile and Jennifer. They're here regarding budgets and weaponry, they're in the parlor."

"Thank you, Karl, now, go do your homework. I don't want your teacher to complain about not doing it again!"

The boy nodded before heading on his way, he looked back and for a second, his eyes flashed purple.

"Father, you know, I'm here for you. I may not be old enough to fully understand what's going on but you shouldn't drink so much."

With that, Karl walked away, leaving his father to himself.

"Oh, my boy, if you only knew the reasons of why I drank, then you would not be telling me not too, you'd be encouraging me too."

* * *

 _A/N: And...we're back! I've been inspired to kick my butt into gear by a couple of other authors whose work I've viewed._

 _Now clearly this is already an AU, one that I am going to take time with and see what I can do with it._

 _Some storylines won't be following canon and a quick alert in how I will be doing this fic._

 _Yes AOT does have it's Political and other genres but I'm going to be leaning into the more Shounen and Political side of things as I would find that interesting. Be on the lookout for that and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Keep your heads up and I'll see you guys later!_


End file.
